


To the moon and back

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" ficlet is a much softer shade of grey :-)</p><p>To make up for yesterday's heartbreak, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the moon and back

Greg let out a big sigh as he drew lazy circles with his finger, absently tracing along each of Mycroft's ribs and around his nipples.

"What are you thinking about, Gregory?" Mycroft asked, noting the way that a burning warmth spread through him at his lover's touch.

The finger stopped, just shy of a hipbone, and Greg lifted the hand to Mycroft's face, turning his lover's head towards his own and giving him a long, lingering look.

"Do you love me, My?" he said finally, stroking his thumb softly across Mycroft's cheek, enjoying how the elder Holmes leant into the touch.

"Gregory." Mycroft replied, wondering what had prompted such a question. "I love you so much it hurts, my love."

Greg smiled, flattening his hand on his lover's cheek and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

As they parted, panting and heart rates elevated, Mycroft spoke again.

"If anything ever happened to you..." he tailed off, unable to finish.

Greg nodded. He felt the same.  
How this man, this wonderful, beautiful man affected him so much Greg had absolutely no idea, he just knew that it was definite and forever.

He propped himself up on one elbow, looking deep into his lover's soul.

"Mycroft Holmes, Will you marry me?" he started. "I love you to the moon and back."


End file.
